


No hay palabras para el amor

by DarkLadyNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyNoir/pseuds/DarkLadyNoir
Summary: Una "romántica" escena donde Marinette y Adrien al fin declaran sus sentimientos sin el uso de palabras, que no termina realmente bien... O quizá como ellos esperaban..."Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug" no me pertenece. Esta obra solo está escrita por diversión, y no está hecha con otro fin. (Esta serie le pertenece al estudio de Zag, Tfou y Disney Channel, como a su creador, Thomas Astruc).Tampoco me pertenece la portada. Créditos a su respectivo autor/a
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	No hay palabras para el amor

\- ¡Ya! ¡Abre la puerta, que me persiguen! - chilló Marinette con el control de la Playstation entre sus manos, mientras hacía que su personaje disparara a los millones de zombies que estaban detrás suyo. - ¡Apúrate, Adrien! ¡Me quedo sin balas! - anunció, mientras el rubio tocaba frenéticamente todos los botones posibles de su mando, para poder pasar lo más rápido posible entre los zombies y salvar a su compañera, abriendo la dichosa puerta y terminando con la partida de una vez.

\- No estoy lejos, ¡aguanta un poco más! - dijo, mordiendo un poco su lengua. Si volvían a perder la partida, no iban a tener otra oportunidad de completar la misión del día e iban a perder el increíble premio de 500 COD points. ¡Tenían que completar la misión!

\- ¡Sin balas! - anunció Marinette, comenzando a acuchillar a todos los zombies que se le acercaban, sin mucho éxito, ya que la barra de vida iba bajando poco a poco por cada golpe que iba recibiendo por los zombies.

\- ¡¡LLEGUÉ!! - exclamó Adrien victorioso, presionando el botón X, para poder abrir la puerta que los iba a llevar a la victoria.

\- ¡Escribe el código, YA! - lo obligó Marinette, viendo que estaba a punto de morir. - ¡Me tienen acorralada, deprisa! ¡Que me muero! - exclamó, metiéndole más presión al rubio.

\- Aguanta solo unos segundos más... - murmuró, tocando rápidamente todos los botones que estaban siendo mostrados en pantalla, para poder abrir la caja fuerte con el maravilloso premio. 

En el momento que Marinette recibía otro golpe de un zombie, dejándole a cero de vida, Adrien abrió la caja fuerte y completó la misión. Ambos estallaron en gritos de júbilo y saltaron del sofá, comenzando a gritar como locos de la emoción mientras saltaban envueltos en un abrazo.

\- 500 COD points, Marinette, ¡ENTIENDES ESO! - aulló Adrien mientras abrazaba a su amiga y la levantaba un poco del piso, a la vez que la hacía dar vueltas sobre sí mísmo. Marinette no paraba de reír y gritar con él. ¡Habían ganado la misión del año!

\- Bueno Adrien, ya puedes bajarme. - dijo Marinette entre risas, un poco sonrojada por haber estado tanto tiempo entre los brazos de su crush. Adrien al escucharlo, no hizo más que dedicarle una sonrisita socarrona, que la azabache supo entender muy bien, por tanto tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos. - Adrien... ¡Bájame! - chilló.

\- ¡A sus órdenes, _My lady_! - la obedeció, dejándola caer sobre el sofá, él encima de ella. Se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, algo que Marinette detestaba con todo su ser. Ella no paraba de reír y maldecir al rubio por sus acciones, y esto no hacía más que envalentonar al rubio para seguir con su hazaña.

\- Adrien... por favor... ¡Para! - pedía la azabache entre risas y patadas, pero el rubio no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

\- No tienes tu Lucky Charm para ganarme esta vez, Bugaboo. - Adrien sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que intensificaba las cosquillas, y Marinette comenzaba a lagrimear de la risa.

Ella tenía que frenarlo de alguna manera. Si él iba a jugar sucio, ella le iba a doblar las apuestas.

\- Ah... ¿sí? - logró decir, entre el poco tiempo que había tenido para recuperar el aire. Haciendo un movimiento completamente inesperado para el rubio, Marinette juntó valor y tomó las mejillas del chico entre sus manos, y las atrajo hacia su rostro para darle un beso en los labios. Un suave y corto roce, que hizo que las manos de Adrien frenaran súbitamente sobre el comienzo de la cadera de ella, al sentir una ola de electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo desde la punta de sus labios hasta los dedos de los pies. Completamente pasmado, al terminar el corto toque de labios la miró a la azabache con profundo asombro, a la vez que un leve tono carmín comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

\- ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato, _minou_? - respondió delicadamente y esbozando una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a respirar lentamente para recuperar el aire perdido por las cosquillas.

Adrien tragó saliva. Sintió como la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse en la habitación, y no por el excesivo calor del verano que había afuera, si no, por la cercanía que aún tenía con la azabache. No se había movido de aquella posición. Todavía podía verle de cerca aquellos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, que siempre habían sido tan intrigantes para él cuando ella era Ladybug, y tan excesivamente brillantes, perfectos y llenos de vida cuando era Marinette. Ahora que sabía la verdad, podía ver aquellas características al completo, preguntándose siempre, como no lo había descubierto antes.

Y con lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo un minuto... _mon dieu_...

Había sentido como cada una de sus células volvían a cobrar vida, y como una explosión de júbilo estallaba en su estómago. Aquel corto toque, que reactivó sus sentidos al completo, y lo hizo ruborizarse. Eso era algo que podía hacer solamente Marinette, y nadie más que Marinette.

Como Ladybug, o como ella. Siempre le hacía sentir de esa manera. Pero aquellos sentimientos se habían multiplicado, tras haberle sido concedido esos cortos milisegundos para probar sus delicados labios.

Eso solo le hacía desear... _Probarlos de nuevo_.

Marinette comenzó a sentirse incómoda abajo de Adrien, ya que éste no hacía más que examinarla con la mirada. Tenía un semblante completamente serio... Pero cuando se desvió a sus ojos...

 _"Dios, no paran de centellear_ " fue lo único que pensó.

\- ¿Adrien? - murmuró. No hacía falta elevar la voz, lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca para que la oyese.

Con su llamado, el chico pareció volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Todo bie-

Ni siquiera logró terminar la frase, pues Adrien en un ataque desenfrenado acortó la distancia entre los dos y comenzó a besarla lentamente. Marinette se había quedado tiesa por unos segundos, hasta que empezó a seguirle el ritmo del beso a Adrien, soltando un leve suspiro de satisfacción. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado para los dos: Marinette pasó sus dedos por la nuca del chico, enredando sus dedos con su fino cabello dorado, mientras que Adrien mantenía las manos en las caderas de la azabache, sin atreverse a subirlas más, o bajarlas, por temor a acercarse a alguna zona _prohibida_. Los estómagos de ambos no paraban de estallar en fuegos artificiales, con cada dulce, y desenfrenado toque que se daban mutuamente. Habían esperado tanto... Tanto por un momento así, que tenerlo en sus manos les hacía no querer frenar nunca, y quedarse por siempre sintiendo las caricias del otro. Cada tanto hacían una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, y volvían a su pequeño juego de labios con una sonrisa de enamorados. De un momento a otro, los besos se tornaron cada vez más intensos. Adrien hizo el atrevimiento de morderle suavemente el labio inferior a la azabache, haciendo que ella soltara un suave y silencioso jadeo, que fue callado cuando el rubio introdujo su lengua en la boca de su ahora no tan _amiga._ Ella, sorprendida por la repentina acción, le siguió el juego imponiendo autoridad.

Para ellos, todo estaba saliendo tan... _perfecto._ Se besaban desenfrenadamente, dándose cada caricia con afecto, demostrando en silenciosos y dulces besos sus sentimientos por el otro. No hacían falta palabras entre los dos. Aquellas demostraciones de amor eran más que suficientes, y los dos ya tenían bien claro lo que sentían. 

Adrien dejó por un momento sus labios y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello de Marinette. Comenzó a succionar suavemente su piel, a la vez que dejaba cortos besos por toda la zona. Ella mordió su labio para evitar soltar algún que otro suspiro de placer. No quería que a su gatito se le subiera a la cabeza que lo que estaba haciendo le estaba... _Gustando mucho_...

Después de unos minutos, volvieron a besarse apasionadamente en los labios, enredando sus lenguas y envolviéndose en un juego para explorar la boca del otro. Los dos sentían que estaban yendo un poco rápido, pero eso no los frenaba para continuar. Eran dos adolescentes con las hormonas muy alborotadas, sin duda. 

De pronto, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Nathalie entró a paso rápido a la habitación del rubio, para avisarle a Marinette que sus padres ya estaban afuera para retirarla.

\- Señorita Marinette, ya han venido a... _Santo cielo_... - frenó en seco, al ver a Adrien encima Marinette besándola apasionadamente, a la vez que ella respondía a sus besos sin chistar. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver la escena tan comprometida por unos jóvenes de diecisiete años de edad. Se acomodó los anteojos, y sintiéndolo mucho, carraspeó para obtener su atención.

En el momento, Adrien y Marinette dejaron de besarse y se miraron aterrados. Los dos se pusieron automáticamente rojos al girar sus cabezas, y darse cuenta que Nathalie estaba atrás del sillón viéndolos con su típica cara de poker. Sin duda, los había visto montar aquella escena y eso era absolutamente vergonzoso. Los dos adolescentes rápidamente volvieron a sentarse como deberían, y Marinette comenzó a acomodar su cabello disimuladamente. Seguro estaba hecha un desastre.

\- Bueno... Lamento haberlos interrumpido recién, - volvió a carraspear, haciendo que ambos volvieran a ponerse cual tomates. - .... Pero vine a avisarle a Marinette que están afuera de la mansión para retirarla. - anunció, pasando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. - Están hace un rato allí, así que no los hagan esperar. - volvió a decir, dándoles una clara indirecta, que ellos rápidamente captaron, e intercambiaron fugaces miradas. - Bien. Los espero abajo. A los dos. - comentó Nathalie, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones y marchó hasta salir de la habitación del rubio.

Ambos chicos se quedaron unos segundos sentados, en silencio, hasta que Marinette tomó la iniciativa de pararse para tomar su cartera.

\- Uhm, bien. - dijo, viendo como Adrien se paraba también con ella, y la acompañaba hasta la puerta. Pero antes de llegar, Marinette se quedó quieta ante un espejo, para ver como iba de aspecto. Ahogó un grito con su mano al ver las _marcas rojas_ sobre su cuello, y no pudo evitar volver a ruborizarse. Adrien, al ver su reciente cambio de actitud, no llegó a preguntarle que le ocurría, al ver el desastre con sus propios ojos. 

\- Por casualidad no tienes maquillaje, ¿cierto? - balbuceó Marinette, comenzando a deshacer sus desprolijas coletas para dejar su cabello suelto. 

\- Ehm... No... Pero si quieres... Puedo buscar en el cuarto de mi padre...- Adrien pasó su mano por su nuca. Mierda, mierda, y mierda. La cosa se le había ido de las manos. 

\- No, no. Descuida, perderíamos más tiempo del que no tenemos. - Sin preguntar, tomó el cepillo que estaba sobre la repisa y comenzó a peinar su cabello, para que sus padres no sospecharan, y que de alguna manera también le sirviera para ocultar las marcas. Adrien la miraba callado, un poco ruborizado. Nunca había visto a Marinette con el cabello suelto, y al verla con sus propios ojos no podía negar que se veía _muy atractiva._

\- ¿Se notan? - le preguntó con vacilación, un poco asustada, a la vez que aplastaba aún más su cabello contra su cuello. Adrien despertó de su trance sin que ella lo notara, y echó un vistazo rápidamente.

\- No se darán cuenta si no te miran fijo. - respondió con sinceridad, haciendo una mueca. 

Marinette suspiró. 

\- Bueno, no creo que las vean. - contestó, albergando esperanzas, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con Adrien. - Luego... Hablamos sobre... ¿ _eso_? - le preguntó, refiriéndose a la pequeña escena que habían montado hace unos minutos, aferrándose al listón de su cartera con ambas manos, tragando saliva. 

\- Para mí ya está todo aclarado. - respondió Adrien, pasando rápidamente una mano para acomodar su despeinado cabello. Marinette abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa ante el comentario, y abrió un poco la boca, dejando su contestación muda, cuando Adrien respondió por ella, inclinándose levemente para besarla por última vez. - ... Aunque si quieres nos vemos a las siete en punto en la torre Eiffel. - le guiñó un ojo, obteniendo una leve risita por respuesta departe de Marinette.

\- Me parece bien. - susurró sonriente, volviendo a unir sus labios unos segundos más, antes de salir de la habitación y enfrentarse al reto que los esperaba por parte de Nathalie. 


End file.
